


You Put Your Eyes on Me

by Mollycakess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :(((, Angst, Bullying, Crying, Flashbacks, Greasy Boy, Hiyoko pls dont be mean, Hurt/Comfort, I cant resist putting ishimondo in every one of my fanfictions, Insecurity, Mentions of Taylor Swift, One Shot, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Song: Fearless (Taylor Swift), Texting, but a good boy, hes bullied in this one boys, inventions, kazuichi is a swiftie because I am, kazuichi is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollycakess/pseuds/Mollycakess
Summary: (title is a lyric from Fearless by Taylor Swift)Where the actual fuck are his contacts. The Engineer stumbles into the ground as he hears the first period bell pierce his panic as his alarm pierced his sleep minutes before.Kazuichi doesn’t want to do it. The fear that has constantly attacked his mind day in and day out was his classmates seeing him without his contacts, in his nerdy block glasses and with his dull brown eyes. Years of bullying have left him in severe fear of being seen as boring. His childhood was spent getting the shit beaten out of him by his father and classmates. Hope’s Peak has become a sort of safe-haven from the lifetime of abuse Kazuichi has suffered.But the fear of being at the receiving end of Miss Yukizome’s wrath is enough to have Kazuichi putting his glasses on. The Mechanic has to blow dust off of his glasses before wearing them, having not touched them in months. Great, he not only had to wear his dorky glasses, everyone would also see his dull brown eyes. Hearing the warning bell ring, Kazuichi shakes his head and runs out of his dorm.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Oowada Mondo & Soda Kazuichi, Pekoyama Peko & Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	You Put Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH!!! basically: kaz is baby and I relate to his insecurity on a personal level (themz the vibez)  
> -  
> I kinda wanna write more oneshots about all three game's casts in Hope's Peak and if the Coronavirus doesn't end soon I probably will  
> -  
> also the title is a taylor swift song because I am a swiftie (uwu)

Kazuichi groans as the sharp sound of his alarm pierces his peaceful slumber. He swears that one of these days he’ll dissassamble the stupid clock and use it’s parts for something actually useful. He slowly opens his tired eyes, greeting what’s sure to be another shitty day. He reaches his hand over to his bedside table and fumbles around for his alarm clock. Kazuichi slams the off button, accidently pushing the clock off the bedside table. Great, now it looks like he’s gonna have to rebuild the thing. 

The mechanic slowly sits up, his back cracking, and stretches his oil stained arms out. Fuck, looks like he didn’t actually get the oil off of his arm last night after all. Looking up at the clock, Kazuichi realizes he’s minutes behind his usual morning routine. 

“Shit,” he mumbles under his breath, “Miss Yukizome is gonna kill me if I’m late again!” He rubs his eyes and kicks his sheets off of him. Kazuichi rolls off of his bed, cursing under his breath, and stumbles towards his bathroom. 

Opening his bathroom door, Kazuichi recoils at the putrid smell filling his nose. Glancing downwards, Kazuichi sees a path of black oil. Did he actually drag all of this shit last night and not notice? Fuck, he really screwed up. Kazuichi knew that he was exhausted last night, having had put of his sleep for two days to work in his lab, but he didn’t think he’d be so stupid to leave this mess. It’s gonna take forever for him to clean it all up. 

Whatever, he doesn’t have time to deal with this right now. Kazuichi quickly got dressed into his uniform, choosing to leave his usual work jumpsuit behind which probably also was stained with the same oil that has been plaguing him since he woke up. He throws his hair into his usual beanie.

Glancing outside the bathroom at the clock, Kazuichi realizes that he has less than 3 minutes to get out of his dorm. The Mechanic began to kick his actions into hyperspeed, grabbing his boots and squeezing into them. He feels like he’s forgetting something, what the fuck could he possibly be forgetting?

His contacts. He’s such an idiot, the entire world looks blurry and he didn’t realize until now that it’s because he hasn’t put his contacts in? For someone who's apparently the ‘Ultimate’ Mechanic, Kazuichi thinks that he sure can be an oblivious idiot a lot of the time. 

_God_ , he thinks, _Why do I ever think Miss Sonia will acknowledge my existence if I’m such a spaz that I drag oil everywhere and forget such normal things._ Sighing, Kazuichi begins to rummage around his cabinet drawer for his contacts. His hands, scarred from hard work in his lab, push around the drawer. He begins to search faster, throwing his eyeliner and shampoo behind him in a panic. 

He runs his fingers through his greasy pink hair. _Where the actual fuck, are my contacts_ , he ruminates. The Engineer stumbles into the ground as he hears the first period bell pierce his panic as his alarm pierced his sleep minutes before.

Kazuichi doesn’t want to do it. The fear that has constantly attacked his mind day in and day out was his classmates seeing him without his contacts, in his nerdy block glasses and with his dull brown eyes. Years of bullying have left him in severe fear of being seen as boring. His childhood was spent getting the shit beaten out of him by his father and classmates. Hope’s Peak has become a sort of safe-haven from the lifetime of abuse Kazuichi has suffered. 

But the fear of being at the receiving end of Miss Yukizome’s wrath is enough to have Kazuichi putting his glasses on. The Mechanic has to blow dust off of his glasses before wearing them, having not touched them in months. Great, he not only had to wear his dorky glasses, everyone would also see his dull brown eyes. Hearing the warning bell ring, Kazuichi shakes his head and runs out of his dorm. He decides to keep his head down all day, not really look anyone in the eye. Then maybe this whole situation will pass without incident.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before the final bell rings, Kazuichi dives into his seat. Conversation fills the 77th Classes Homeroom. Teenager’s dangle over each other’s desks and good morning greetings are shared between friends. The class’s incessant chatter quickly halts as Miss Yukizome clears her throat. Kazuichi tries to stare at the wall next to his teacher so as to not draw attention to his glasses. The yellow painted wall may bring no source of entertainment, but it is far better than whatever tirade Miss Yukizome would go on if she noticed. 

Luckily for the Mechanic, Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru were currently very mad with each other. From what Kazuichi briefly overheard as the two walked into the dining hall yesterday, it seemed as though a certain boss baby look-alike had accidently broken the large high-schooler’s window. Yikes, wouldn’t want to be either of them right now. Fuyuhiko is so small he couldn’t fight back against the Ultimate Manager and Peko is giving Nekomaru a dirty look that could, and might actually, kill. 

“STOP LOOKING AT ME,” Nekomaru suddenly yells in the middle of Miss Yukizome’s early morning discussion, “IT’S YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND’S FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!” Peko only gives him a deadly smile. Kazuichi internally slaps himself. How can Nekomaru not notice that by going up against Peko, he’s angered the entire den of lions. 

Fuyuhiko slams his desk and shoots up into Nekomaru’s red face, “Hey! We are not dating! Also, stop being an asshole to Peko!” He points his pale finger straight into the manager’s chest. Peko swiftly moves to flank Fuyuhiko, not really helping the rumor that the two are in love. 

A sharp piece of chalk shoots between the aggressive students, causing both of them to fall backwards. 

“Excuse me,” Miss Yukizome huffs, “I will not allow this tiff to go on for another second. Boys, sit down.” At her request both boys run back to their seats. Nekomaru seemed to have loudly banged his foot as the race to safety began, causing him to lightly swear under his breath.

“Language,” Peko chides as she carefully strides back to her seat, a graceful yet deadly lilt in her step. She takes a second to glance at her ‘young master,’ still incredibly weird in Kazuichi’s opinion that she calls him that, as she sits back down. 

Miss Yukizome takes a deep breath as her face breaks out into her signature smile, “Alright you three! Can we please have a discussion about this so I can get back to teaching?” Hand on her katana, the Teacher’s face breaks into a pout. All three students quickly nod their heads and they break out into meditation over their issue. 

Kazuichi can’t believe his luck. _If they argue about this all class, then no one will even notice my glasses! This is amazing! Thank God above for Peko and her crazy eyes!_ He happily sighs and lays his head on his desk. Again, he stares at the walls of the classroom. He decides to think about his current blueprints again during this time. He may as well do something useful, well, as useful as the plans for a maxed out motorcycle can be. For such a jock, Mondo has some great ideas. 

The mixture of Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru, Peko, and Miss Yukizome’s four different voices fill the room for the next few minutes. Shouts, Threats, Apologies, and Discussions of Shitting (Blame Nekomaru) all occur over each other. Just when it seems Kazuichi may have found a way to escape teasing, the voice of a blonde gremlin is heard.

“Hey, is the useless idiot wearing glasses?” Hiyoko’s demonic face contorts into a sly smirk. Kazuichi feels his face burn red as he jerks his head away from his classmates.

Ibuki bunches her nose up in confusion and tilts her head, causing her long black hair to whip Mahiru directly in the face, “Ibuki notices that too! Ibuki also sees that Kazuichi has different eye colors now,” she gasps dramatically, “Ibuki wonders if Himiko set a spell on Kazuichi!” Behind Ibuki, Hajime facepalms and groans.

“Ah, I um,” Kazuichi stutters, “Ya’know, it’s a long story….” The Mechanic stumbles off and nervously chuckles. He begins to wring his hands together, anxiety filling his body up faster than even Akane can run. 

“Is this a Japanese tradition? Changing your eye color and wearing glasses? I must note this and tell the citizens of Novoselic about this aspect of Japanese culture!” As Miss Sonia begins to furiously write in her pink leather notebook, Kazuichi grimances. _Godamnnit,_ he mentally curses himself, _Miss Sonia must think I’m a real idiot now! Godamnit, Godamnint!_

Hiyoko shoots from her chair like a cat leaping from post to post, quickly and slyly. She saunters over to Kazuichi’s desk.

“Wow, so the idiot’s so useless he can’t even see correctly? Not surprising,” she giggles. 

Hajime gets up from his desk, slowly shaking his head, “C’mon Hiyoko, leave him alone. You don’t have to be rude.” He places his hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder, which she quickly pushes off in anger. She huffs and walks over to Mahiru who is still spitting black hair out of her mouth. 

Miss Yukizome slams her foot, causing almost all of the students to wince. _God_ , Kazuichi groans internally, _She’s scarier than my dad sometimes_. 

“Can we all finish the actual issue at hand and not worry about Kazuichi’s eyes,” She shouts, “It is a non-issue that he hid his eye color!” Nekomaru, who had spent the tangent the class went on about Kazuichi trembling under Peko’s glare, enthusiastically nods his head.

Kazuichi tunes the entire class out. He burrows his head in his hands, feeling warm tears slowly escape from his eyes. He feels like such a tool. Now everyone in his class sees how much of a loser he is. It’s no wonder Miss Sonia hates him, he is a useless idiot. Just like his Dad and Hiyoko have always called him. No matter what color he dyes his hair or the color of his eyes, he will never be anything but the trembling four eyed little kid who's lived life as a metaphorical punching bag for everyone he’s known. 

After what feels like multiple agonizing hours, the first period bell rings throughout the Hope’s Peak Halls. Kazuichi shoots up from his desk as quickly as he can. Haphazardly throwing his belongings in his bag, he ignores all of the talking and commotion around him. He throws the hood of his jumpsuit up and bolts out of the room. He’s decided to skip all of the other classes, not having fear of any other teacher like the fear he has for Miss Yukizome.

Running through the hallways, he steers towards his work lab. Hopefully Miu and Chihiro won’t be around to bother him. All he wanted to be was alone. He quickly reaches the large steel doors of his lab.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing into the door, Kazuichi bursts into the lab. He slams the door behind him and feels his body fill with exhaustion. Throwing his oil stained backpack on the ground. He leans up against the cold steel walls. The Mechanic’s scarred knees tremble. 

He slides down to the ground and hugs his legs. The smell of his work jumpsuit, grimy and wet, fills his nose. Although it smells like shit, years spent sleeping under the stairs of his dad’s garage left him pretty used to the scent. He does, and will always, hate the way that oil smells. However, the freedom he got from hiding down under the stairs from his Dad left him feeling safe around the scent. 

Tears that were barley being held back as he shot through the hallowed hallways begin to pour out of his eyes. Wet and warm, they mix with the sticky tar all over his clothing and the floor of the lab. Swirling together, the mixture makes a beautiful pattern which distracts Kazuichi for a bit. 

Sighing, Kazuichi realises that there is no way he’s going to be able to hold himself together in class today. _Whatever, I’m just not going to go to class_ , he decides. He reasons that he should still finish some of his blueprints today, might as well get ahead. He hauls himself up and cracks his slouched back. 

Grabbing his backpack, Kazuichi strides over to his sticker-covered wheelie chair and sits down. He places his foot on the ground and spins the chair in a circle. As the chair swooshes around the room, the Mechanic pulls his phone and headphones out of his bag. 

His chair slows down, wheeling into smaller and slower rounds. The light from his phone shines and illuminates his face.

**9:45**

**\- Lock Screen - Swipe to Unlock -**

**Message from** **‘** Hoe-jime **’**

 **‘** _You Ok Dude? Call me back please, I want to…’_

**Message from** **‘** Peko’s Bitch Boy **’**

 **‘** _Fuckkk Hiyoko. Text me man, I’ll get her back...’_

**Snapchat from** **‘** Hornycore **’**

 _Image Sent from Miu Iruma, nicknamed_ **_Hornycore_ **

_‘Open it plsss, izz not a tiddy pic iz 4 a proje…’_

**Message from** **‘** Corn-Butter **’**

 **‘** _Yo, can u fix my bike? Taka saw it broke and frea...’_

Groaning, Kazuichi opens Mondo’s text. He might as well get something useful done if he’s gonna skip class. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Chat Between:** User and Corn-Butter **9:53**

**Corn Butter** : _Yo, can u fix my bike? Taka saw it broke and freaked out. Said he didn’t want me to get hurt or some shit._

**User:** _Yeah sure. Just, leave it outside the garage door of the lab. I’m working here and don’t want to be interrupted. I’ll have it done by the end of the day_

**Corn Butter** : _Thanks man. I’ll have Taka give you a ‘get out of detention’ slip_

**User:** _K_

**Corn Butter** : _This is Kiyotaka. I will not be giving any slips out to shirk responsibility, however, I will help you with your homework. Thank you for helping Mondo._

_Sorry Dude, didn’t know he was gonna take my phone, hhahahha._

**User:** _Iz cool, I’ll have it done soon. Tell your boyfriend I said thanks_

**Corn Butter** : _fuck offfffff_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuichi chuckles a bit from his interactions with the couple. The two of them made such an odd, yet weirdly adorable, couple that it always cheered him up from his angst bullshit.

He swirls into his desk and grabs a few of his tools. After opening up one of his blueprints, He snaps his headphones on his head. His beaten up old headphones may be almost broken, tied together with tape, but they still work just fine. He turns on some Taylor Swift, one of his secret pleasures in life, and gets to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 year old Kazuichi picks his broken glasses up off the floor. The tape that he used to quickly tie the cheap eyewear together lays ripped under Midori’s shiny flats._

_He feels a sharp kick on his back, causing him to fall onto the floor with a dramatic_ **_oomph_ ** _. The boy hears cackles and taunts rumble behind him from his classmates._

_A boot stomps on Kazuichi’s head, causing searing pain to begin in the hit area. “You know,” Jin taunts, “Maybe if you weren’t such a greasy little gutter urchin with four eyes, we would like you. Too bad your daddy’s a deadbeat and your mommy died the second your fag ass came into the world.” Kazuichi begins to sob. He feels his messy black hair ripped out of his head’s socket by Jin’s smooth hands._

_A scream rings out in the classroom, resulting in more boisterous laughter from his peers. His tears grow louder and harder as his male classmates begin to kick him with Jin._

_His glasses are ripped from his hands by the beautiful Midori. She spits in his face and breaks the pair on her knee. Her posse of female friends giggle and cheer on their male classmates._

_Kazuichi wishes he was cool. That he wasn’t poor and beaten by everyone daily. He never wants to wear his stupid glasses again_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuichi pauses his song. The words of Taylor Swift’s Fearless all but leave his ears in a second. He breathes heavily for a bit, trying to push the memory as far back in his mind as he can. He really doesn’t want to remember that day. He doesn’t want to think about how Hiyoko could quickly turn everyone against him just like Midori and Jin did all those years ago. 

Sighing, he places his wrench down for a second and checks the time. The school day was minutes away from ending and Kazuichi had finished a decent amount of his projects. Mondo’s bike sits a few feet away from him, fixed hours ago. 

His hands, calloused from years spent working hard labor, clasp together. He feels sweaty and grimy, not unusual for him. Kazuichi tries to file away a reminder in his head to shower, something he often forgets after spending most of his life in a house where running water was usually not guaranteed. 

His eyes feel weary from hours of crying and little sleep the night before. _I’m such a bitch. I can’t believe I cried about something as unimportant as this for hours,_ he broods. Whatever, maybe he should just take a little nap. Just like a cat, Kazuichi has an ability to be able to fall asleep almost anywhere. Maybe that should be his SHSL title. It is a lot less work than being the SHSL Mechanic. 

Kazuichi pushes his equipment aside into a large heap. He begins to play some classical music shit that Gundham sent him when he asked for something to ‘vibe’ to a week ago. Grabbing an old sweatshirt laying on one of the nearby chairs and folding it into a makeshift pillow, the Mechanic lays his head down and closes his eyes. 

Surprisingly, he’s apparently so exhausted that he quickly feels himself doxing off. The drone of the machinery reminds him of home and lulls him to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Kazuichi feels as he regains consciousness is the drool running out of his mouth. Next, he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He rubs his hand through his hair and pulls his clunky headphones up. Sitting up, he opens his blurry eyes. Whoever stands in front of him, currently still a blurry mess, stands in confusion before handing him his glasses. Placing them on, Kazuichi winces at the four people in front of him.

“Mi-Miss Sonia,” he stumbles as he quickly goes under his glasses to wipe his dried tears away from his eyes, “Uh, I-, I’m sorry I look like such a mess! I, uh, was just sleeping be-because I was working on something for Mondo and-.”

Fuyuhiko pushes through Miss Sonia, sidestepping Gundham and Hajime, and cuts Kazuichi off from his rambles, “Dude, forget it. We wanna make sure you’re ok, it wasn’t ok for that bitch to be so fuckin’ rude to you like that. Also, Peko would be here but she’s in detention with Miss Yukizome for jumping Niadi.” Kazuichi winces, imagining the pain Peko could inflict on someone she thought was disrespecting her ‘young master.’ 

Hajime unfurls his crossed arms and gives Kazuichi a warm smile, “Are you alright dude? You know none of us care if you wear glasses or have brown eyes, right? You're still the same idiot that we all love.” Sonia chuckles a bit and also smiles brightly towards Kazuichi.

“Yeah, I totally know that,” Kazuichi lies as he smiles weakly and runs his oil stained hands through his pink hair, “I, I just, feel bad that you guys have to be friends with an ugly loser like me, ah.” His left hand, which is nestled in his jumpsuit’s pocket, anxiously plays with some stray coins.

“Kazuichi,” Sonia says with a cross tone, “You are **not** a loser! You are a very smart young man and a great friend. Do not speak about yourself in that way or I will set Peko on you.” She narrows her eyes at the Mechanic. 

Gundham places his bandaged hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder. He pulls him into a hug, surprising a touch-starved Kazuichi who recalls the breeder often calling himself poisonous to the touch. His friend has only allowed Sonia to rarely hug or touch his skin. 

“Do not allow yourself to fall prey to the demons which plague you,” Gundham soothes, “False masks only seek to blind you further, Shark-Toothed One, which you do not need more of.” Kazuichi chuckles and hugs Gundham back. His other three best-friends also join the hug, creating a sandwich of warmth around Kazuichi. 

As the hug breaks, the Mechanic feels his greasy face break into a smile. His friends help him pack up his bag and put away his blueprints. Hajime suddenly smacks his face, as if remembering something. 

“Shit, almost forgot,” he mutters as he pulls something out of his bag, “The Detective from the 79th class brought me your contacts. He said Kokichi, the guy Nagito hangs out with, was trying to pull a prank on you.” Kazuichi gratefully takes his contacts back and shoves them in his jumpsuit’s pocket.

Fuyuhiko tilts his blond head, “You aren’t gonna put ‘em on?”

“No, I think I can go without them for a bit.” He walks out of the lab with his friends by his side, a smile on his face, and his glasses restled on his nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why this is showing up as having multiple chapters,,, its a one shot luv xooxo lit rally madness


End file.
